The present invention relates to semiconductor packages such as power semiconductor packages.
A power semiconductor package according to a related art has a massive metal plate, an insulating plate fixed to a principal surface of the metal plate, anode and cathode wiring formed on the insulating plate, and a semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip has a cathode electrode and an anode electrode on the top and bottom surfaces thereof, respectively. The anode electrode is face-bonded to the anode wiring and is electrically connected thereto. The cathode electrode is electrically connected to the cathode wiring via a metal wire. Except the bottom surface of the metal plate, the above-mentioned elements are covered with a plastic shell. The anode wiring and cathode wiring are partly exposed from the shell to the outside, to serve as terminals. In this power semiconductor package, the exposed bottom surface of the metal plate is thermally connected to an external cooler to cool the semiconductor chip that generates heat.